Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Demons and Angels
by Mirai Rogue
Summary: Sequal to Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Trial of Honour
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 - Starting Over  
  
The young girl's footsteps echoed along the marble floor. She wore the heavy expression of someone deep in mourning. All around her people moved along happy and smiling enjoying what a fun day they were having. Even on the Neo England Colony a trip to the Imperial War Museum was fairly rare, but for Lisa Gill it was a daily trip. She came to a stop; in the same place she did every day, looking up at Neo England's two greatest Gundam Fighters. Life size still holograms of Gentle Chapman and Paul Snowdon, behind them were replicas of the Britain Gundam and Royal Britain Gundam crossing their main weapons.  
  
'Gundam why do you look so sad?' she whispered staring impassively into the Royal Britain Gundam's cold eyes. 'Are you mourning as much as me?'  
  
She let her hands drop down onto the handrail separating the walkway from the exhibit.  
  
'He's been turned into some show hero,' said Lisa quietly to herself. 'They don't understand him. He wouldn't have wanted this.'  
  
'You really think that is true?' asked a gentle voice from behind her.  
  
'Mrs Kasshu?' said Lisa slightly surprised as she recognised the voice.  
  
'Please nothing so formal,' said Rain holding up her hands. 'Call me Rain. You said Paul wouldn't have wanted all this, but are you really sure? Didn't he join the fight to gain honour for Neo England?'  
  
'Yes,' said Lisa. 'But this isn't right. They've turned him into some throwaway hero to give a brief boost to the colony's moral.'  
  
'I think you're misjudging the impact Paul's sacrifice has had.' Said Rain leaning on the railing in front of the display. 'Not so long ago people from Neo England just kept to themselves with no real pride. But now it's like the old 'Bull Dog' spirit has returned.'  
  
'You think that this was one of those character building moments for Neo England?' asked Lisa  
  
'Maybe, maybe not.' Replied Rain. 'I think that is something you have to decide for yourselves.'  
  
The incandescent hum of the beam claymore hung in the air. Ross Cunningham surveyed his position carefully; on raw power and strength his Tartan Gundam was superior to his opponent. However his opponent had superior speed and manoeuvrability. The two opponents were at opposite ends of the Gundam design spectrum. Sensing a possibility Ross took a giant swing with the beam claymore only to have it blocked by the magenta beam rotor of the Spitfire Gundam.  
  
In the Spitfire Gundam's cockpit Lady Elena Wilson let out a slight yelp as she strained to keep the Tartan Gundam's claymore at bay. She could feel the pressure of the blade through her brilliant white mobile trace suit. Pulling her arm, with the beam rotor attached, back she caused the Tartan Gundam to lose its balance and stagger forward. In a swift and elegant movement Elena sent her Gundam up onto the back of her enemy. Continuing the movement she kicked the Tartan Gundam in the back as she leapt off.  
  
Ross Cunningham felt the pain in his back as his Gundam fell to the ground. With a roar of frustration he got back up and readied the claymore again, however he couldn't find his opponent.  
  
'Whaur sre ye, ye wee lassie,' he grunted through his thick accent. 'There's nae use hidin'. i'll gie ye yit.'  
  
'If only I could understand what you're jabbering about.' said Elena in her slightly upper class tone. 'Then maybe I'd listen to you.'  
  
'Ye English think yoo're sae feckin' smart! weel i'll shaw ye!' yelled Ross[pic][pic][pic][pic].  
  
Falling from the sky the Spitfire Gundam landed one footed on the head of the Tartan Gundam before somersaulting back into the air. Mid way through Elena reached for the hip mounted beam guns and fired off a volley. The beam battered the Tartan Gundam causing it to falter.  
  
This didn't last long as with amazing speed the Tartan Gundam swung around and managed to grab the leg of the Spitfire Gundam. With a mighty toss Cunningham sent the Spitfire Gundam crashing to the ground before ramming his elbow into the back of the prone Neo English Gundam.  
  
'Ha huir! Yoo're nae sae toogh. Bide deid an' lit me win!' he jeered. Getting no response from his victim Cunningham grunted while grabbing the hilt of his beam claymore.  
  
'Didn't that slag mother of yours ever tell you it's not polity to hit a lady!' screamed Elena as the Spitfire Gundam forced the Tartan Gundam off it's back. Putting all her strength into one punch Elena rammed her fist into the stomach of the Tartan Gundam. Which was followed up by a roundhouse kick to the head. While the Tartan Gundam was off balance Elena ignited the Spitfire Gundam's beam rotor and proceeded to carve [pic][pic][pic][pic]a deep X into the Tartan Gundam's chest. 'Bastards like you make me sick!'  
  
In a swift motion she brought her Gundam's left leg up with tremendous force right into the Tartan Gundam's crotch. She dropped back slightly in order to watch the Tartan Gundam holding itself as it fell to the ground. While her opponent was prone on the floor she walked up and hacked off its head.  
  
'Men!' she spat in disgust.  
  
Colonel Harrison couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling in his stomach. He'd watched the rather painful end to the fight and was suffering the ageless male sympathy pains. He made a mental note to talk to Elena about ladylike behaviour, not that she would listen. Harrison knew that Elena didn't like men and the only man she ever really trusted was now dead, which made his job difficult because he was meant to look after her.  
  
Harrison sighed and leant back on the edge of the plotting map console. Parliament had put an amazing amount of pressure on Neo Germany in order to allow Neo England to bring a second fighter into the tournament. They had been allowed, but only because this was a 'special case'. However it meant that he was now personally responsible for the safety of Elena Wilson when she wasn't in her mobile fighter.  
  
'You did well Elena,' he said as she came into the control room. 'Though I can't say I loved that last move.'  
  
'He deserved it.' She snapped. 'Men like that disgust me.'  
  
'What? Scotsmen or just men with that mentality.' Quipped Harrison, only to be shot down Elena's ice-cold stare. 'I was only joking.'  
  
'Don't bother, it doesn't suit you.' She said coldly. 'No offence colonel, but I don't like you, or any man for that matter.' She then promptly stormed out of the room muttering a few curse under her breath.  
  
'She's going to have a real tough time considering the number of men involved in the Gundam Fight.' Said Harrison to Elena's dust cloud. 'Even with all that equal opportunities crap women are still rare in the fight.'  
  
Elena Wilson ran a brush through her shoulder length red hair. She sat on the edge of her bed in her cabin aboard the Neo England carrier Hermes. She couldn't go on with all these detestable men around. They'd only serve to distract her from her mission, win the fight and avenge Paul. Her thoughts slowly turned to her only true companion: Paul Snowdon. For as long as she could remember she'd always been close to Paul. They'd grown up together both being trained for the honour of being Neo England's Gundam Fighter. So many fond memories flashed before her eyes.  
  
'Stupid!' she yelled throwing the brush across the room as tears rolled down her cheeks endlessly. 'Stupid. Why did you.. why did you have to die?.we were meant to celebrate your victory together.stupid, stupid bastard.'  
  
Elena sobbed gently to herself. Curling herself up into a tight ball her tears continued to flow.  
  
'Why did you leave me Paul? Why?' she sobbed.  
  
Lisa sat down heavily into the comfy that nestled close to the open fire. Her talk with Rain Kasshu had caused her to do some deep thinking. Maybe she had been wrong the more she thought about it the more it seemed like Rain was right. Lisa pulled her legs up close to her body and stared into the fire's flickering flames.  
  
'Ever changing, never the same,' she mumbled. 'Nothing can contain its strength.'  
  
She let her gaze drift around the small cottage within which she'd been living for the past few weeks. Upon her return to the colony she'd been immediately bustled off by the military for questioning. After they were done with her she was let go, but didn't really have anywhere to go. That was until Paul's mother allowed her to stay in the cottage that Paul used when he was on the colony. With hindsight it could be said that living in Paul's old home probably wasn't the best place to try to get over his death, but Lisa still clung to the hope that if she was there he'd come back for her. With the fire crackling gently before her Lisa slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
She awoke suddenly; at least she thought she awoke. She certainly wasn't in the cottage anymore or anywhere she knew. She was standing on a dark ever- lasting plateau, which seemed to be covered in a knee-high fog bank.  
  
Suddenly a shape appeared not far in front of her. The shape slowly began getting clearer and clearer until it resembled a Gundam. The Gundam's body hung limp and its head tilted downwards so she could barely make out its face. The more Lisa looked the more she realised that this was unlike any Gundam she'd seen before, it looked too organic to be a Gundam. Then another two shapes appeared behind the organic Gundam. They became slightly clearer but not as much as the organic Gundam. However she still couldn't make out what they were. She did however sense some very powerful emotions emanating from them. From one of them she sense hatred and anger while the other one gave off feelings of love and compassion. The two shapes appeared to be locked in some sort of combat, neither with a true advantage.  
  
Abruptly the Organic Gundam's head snapped up its eyes burning an unholy rage. Then it started to roar a soul-shaking howl. Lisa screamed as the beast's war-cry invaded her mind. She dropped to the ground covering her ears with her hands trying to block out the ungodly sound. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Shining in the Wilds  
  
Kyoji Kasshu awoke with a start he was breathing quickly and irregularly. It quickly returned to normal as Kyoji's dulled senses began working again. He took in his surroundings before slowly getting up; he let out a slight yelp and then clutched his still bandaged torso before finally sitting up.  
  
This was his room, or to put it another way, it was the room he was borrowing from Sai Sici while he stayed with him. His parents, well his mother at least, had insisted that he spend some time recuperating after his battle with the Ultimate Gundam. Kyoji admitted that he probably needed the rest, but he didn't like sitting around doing nothing so despite some objections he was still doing some training under the tutelage of Sai Sici.  
  
After dressing Kyoji intended to go looking for some food. If he was lucky he'd find Sici in the kitchen. Opening his door Kyoji took a step out but was nearly knocked over by the 6-year old Sai Long-Bai. Who was promptly followed by a rather angry Sai Anella. Apparently the younger sibling had done something to annoy the elder sibling. Regaining his balance Kyoji stuck his head out the doorway and watched to two children zoom off down the hallway.  
  
'You two stop it now! You'll wake up Kyoji!' yelled an exhausted looking Cecil. Kyoji judged correctly that she must have been chasing the children for some time now. Upon reaching his door she paused for breath but the jumped when she noticed Kyoji looking back at her. 'Kyoji! I hope they didn't wake you.'  
  
'No it's ok. I was getting up anyway.' said Kyoji meekly.  
  
'Feeling any better?' she asked. Concern permeated her voice and Kyoji could tell that she was an excellent mother, more than compensating for her husband's less mature attitude to parenting. It kind of reminded him about his own parents.  
  
'A little rough, but Ok.' he replied. 'I'm just not used to doing nothing.'  
  
'Don't push yourself too much,' she told him. 'We don't want you hurting yourself.'  
  
Kyoji was about to speak again when the sound of a vase smashing to the ground echoed down the corridor, followed by both children say 'I didn't do it.' in unison. Cecil jumped at the sound but she didn't stay shocked for long. With speed worthy of a Gundam Fighter she raced off down the corridor, caught up with the mischievous children and dragged them back down the corridor.  
  
'Kyoji, Sici is in the kitchen. I'll join you once I've dealt with these two.' With that she dragged the children away and Kyoji quietly slipped off towards the kitchen.  
  
The kitchen of the Sai household was naturally large and spacious and outfitted with all the latest cooking equipment. As Kyoji entered he quickly too note of who was there. Sici was behind the stove cooking up what would undoubtedly be another great meal and the bickering duo of Min and Hoi, who made up his support team, were already sitting at the table.  
  
'Morning Kyoji,' said Hoi briefly looking up from his meal and waving a spoon. 'The parts we needed for the Shining Gundam came in earlier so I should have it up and round by midday.'  
  
'There's no rush Hoi,' said Min. 'It's not like he's going to need it anytime soon. He's meant to be resting.'  
  
'He still needs to practice.' replied Hoi. 'Nothing complex, just the basics.'  
  
'No he needs to rest.' said Min, her voice getting slightly more aggressive. 'Didn't you listen to Rain?'  
  
'And didn't you listen to Domon!' demanded Hoi  
  
'Don't I get a say in this?' asked Kyoji timidly but they weren't listening to him. Judging from what they were saying it looked like his parents had sent conflicting messages about what he should do. Naturally his father wanted him to train, but his mother wanted him to rest. Kyoji sighed, accepted the bowl Sici offered him and sat down to eat.  
  
Lisa Gill awoke abruptly. Kicking the duvet off her overheated body she sat up in the bed and pulled her legs in close to her chest. Sweat and tears clung to her gentle face. She'd had that dream again; no not a dream a nightmare was the best word to describe it. The nightmare had an odd sense of familiarity about it; she almost felt she knew the creatures it depicted; it was certainly an unsettling feeling.  
  
Letting her chin rest on her knees she looked around the room she'd been sleeping in. It was the master bedroom of Paul's country cottage and was surprisingly Spartan. There were few personal effects that belonged to Paul only a hand full of family photos and the occasional book. Shifting her weight she slipped her lithe frame off the bed and padded over to the chest of draws. She picked on one particular photo frame and stared at the picture it held. It was a family photo of the Snowdons. She recognised Paul's father and mother and judging from the date what looked like a five year old Paul but there were two things in the picture that were strange. There was another man in the picture, she didn't know who it was, but it looked like he was part of the family. The other things was a Gundam in the background it had the traditional red and black Neo England colours but it was virtually identical to Neo Japan's Shining Gundam; no not virtually identical, it was the Shining Gundam.  
  
Lisa put the photograph down. Who was this new person in the picture? If he was related to Paul why didn't he ever mention him? And why did Neo England have the Shining Gundam? The date on the photograph was FC 64, the year Neo England was banned from the Gundam Fight. She sighed, this family had many secrets and she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to understand them properly.  
  
Slipping the top she'd slept in off she picked up a towel from the radiator and quietly walked through to the bathroom. Fiddling with the controls on the shower she found the temperature she wanted and then got in.  
  
Kyoji Kasshu sat cross-legged atop a tall mountain looking down on the valley below. A small stack of smoke rose slowly and erratically from Sai Sici's compound. Kyoji heard the noise of someone walking on the rocks and turned his head slightly to see who was coming. He watched as Sai Sici sat down next to him.  
  
'You've been spending a lot of time up here.' said the older fighter.  
  
'I wanted to do some thinking.' replied Kyoji.  
  
'Anything you want to talk about?' asked Sici  
  
'I.I feel responsible of Paul's death,' started Kyoji. 'If I'd been able to control the Super Mode I'd have been able to defeat the Devil Gundam. Paul would still be alive and Lisa wouldn't be depressed. I failed.'  
  
'You didn't fail.' reassured Sici. 'The Super Mode is horrendously difficult to control and it took your father a lot of work to do it. You did your best fighting the Devil Gundam and no one could ask for more.'  
  
'But I'm hopeless! How can I live up to my dad's reputation if I get defeated so easily?'  
  
'So that is what this is all about?' said Sici. 'You are trying to prove you are just as good as Domon?' Kyoji nodded slightly. 'Well let me tell you. Don't. You should be trying to prove to people that you are Kyoji Kasshu, and not Domon Kasshu.'  
  
Lisa was disturbed by the sound of the communication console informing her about the arrival of a message. Wondering who would be trying to contact her she went to over to investigate. She was surprised to find that it was a pre-recorded message from Colonel Harrison. She tapped the green receive button and waited for the message to start. The screen blinked for a few seconds before Colonel Harrison's face appeared. She wasn't sure but it looked like he'd gained a few extra grey hairs since she'd last seen him.  
  
'Good morning Ms Gill,' said the message. 'I hope this finds you well. Although I'd love it too be this isn't a social call.' The colonel's expression turned to one of seriousness. 'I'm sure you are aware that Ms Wilson has take Paul's place as our Gundam Fighter. Unfortunately her pathological hatred for all men is making working conditions somewhat strenuous. I was hoping that you could come and join us and try to help Ms Wilson adjust. Not wanting to sound too intrusive but I thought this might also be able to help you. I'm sure Paul wouldn't have wanted you to mope around the colony forever. You don't have to come but please contact me.'  
  
She paused for a little while, not really sure on what to do. Making up her mind Lisa tapped the new message button.  
  
The Shining Gundam jabbed its right fist out then pulled it back quickly dropping backwards a few steps it then jabbed outwards with its left fist. Returning to the normal combat stance, turning on the ball of its left foot the Gundam sent its right leg out in a kick. Retracting its leg the Shining Gundam then went down and kneeled. The cockpit opened the Kyoji stepped out.  
  
'How was it this time?' shouted Hoi from the ground.  
  
'Better.' replied Kyoji. 'I think if you increase it .003 then we'll have the balance perfect. I'm a little concerned over the AFY382 circuit; my display was showing a power loss from it.'  
  
'Ok I'll check it out.' said Hoi. 'That's part of the energy transfer system, might be just playing up because of the maintenance.'  
  
Kyoji sat himself down on the edge of the cockpit, hanging his legs over the edge; he pulled a terminal over and pulled up the maintenance report. Idly reading the reports he munched his way though some cakes that had been stashed in his cockpit. The output reading next to circuit AFY382 changed from yellow to green.  
  
'That got it.' he called down dropping the terminal into the cockpit. Standing up Kyoji noticed a warning light flashing on the sensor controls. Moving to investigate he pulled up the readout. It showed a Gundam level energy signature approaching. Knowing it couldn't be Sai Sici's Dragon Gundam he surmised that it was another Gundam.  
  
A communications window popped up next to Kyoji showing Hoi's face. 'What is it?' he asked.  
  
'Gundam level power signature.' replied Kyoji. 'I think someone's looking for a Gundam Fight.'  
  
As the words left Kyoji's mouth a Gundam rocketed over the roof of the surrounding buildings and landed in the courtyard.  
  
'Kyoji Kasshu. It has taken me a little while to track you down.' Kyoji recognised the voice instantly. 'I've come for our rematch.'  
  
'Rob Sexton.' said Kyoji. 'I see you've had your Gundam rebuilt.'  
  
'All for the job of beating you.' said Sexton.  
  
'I'll fight you, but not here,' said Kyoji calmly. 'Too many civilians.'  
  
'As you wish.' replied Rob. 'We wouldn't want anyone getting hurt now would we.'  
  
The two Gundams took off flying out of the compound and off into the mountains. Coming to a stop above a clearing Kyoji set the Shining Gundam down. He was quickly followed by Rob Sexton in the Roo Gundam. Kyoji carefully observed his opponent. He judged that the Roo Gundam's legs had been reinforced since the last battle.  
  
'GUNDAM FIGHT!' 'READY?' 'GO!'  
  
The two Gundams raced towards each other, colliding with enough force to send themselves rebounding backwards. The Roo Gundam took an early lead by planting a series of powerful punches on the Shining Gundam but Kyoji replied in kind. Charging in close the Roo Gundam shoulder barged Kyoji, knocking him off balance. The Roo Gundam leant back so that it was being help up by its tail. In this position it used its powerful legs to pound the Shining Gundam.  
  
Through the combination of the barge and then the kicks it took Kyoji a little while to regain his composure. Dropping back just put of reach he took out a beam sabre and ignited it. He ducked in low under the Roo Gundam's flaying legs with a mighty swipe he sliced the Roo Gundam's tail off causing it too fall to the ground.  
  
The Roo Gundam bounded back up and planted a well placed foot smashing into the Shining Gundams head, for a moment it looked like the head would come off, but it held firm. Kyoji replied by taking several slashes at the Roo Gundam, but he failed to make contact. Panting slightly he shifted back onto the defensive as the Roo Gundam restarted its assault.  
  
Jumping into the air the Roo Gundam raised a leg and aimed it at the Shining Gundam. The sole of its foot began to glow lightning blue. 'Lightning Roo Kick!' Yelled Sexton as his Gundam rocketed toward Kyoji.  
  
Rather than countering with the Shining Finger like last time Kyoji slipped sideways at the last moment and let the Roo Gundam plough into the ground.  
  
'Enough!' Roared Kyoji.  
  
'Gah! Not again.' stammered Rob Sexton.  
  
'My hand is glowing and roaring!' said Kyoji as the Shining Gundam's faceplate opened and the head fins shot out. 'It's telling me to defeat you!' The Shining Gundam's hand began to glow bright green. 'Sure Win! Shining Finger!' The glowing super heated hand smashed into the Roo Gundam. Desperately trying to escape the Roo Gundam clawed at the Shining Gundams outstretched arm to no avail. After a few agonising moment the Roo Gundam's head exploded. Kyoji pulled his arm back and let the Shining Finger fade, once it was gone steam began to rise of the hand. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - A cold night on the Steppe  
  
A cold harsh wind cut across the overly exposed central courtyard of the Neo Russia base. Located on a rather nondescript area of the Steppe other than the base's buildings there was no protection from the winds and the snow. The base was quiet, closed down for the long night, only the noise of the Cossack mobile suits occasionally returning from patrol disturbed the peace.  
  
The side door on the large hanger opened slightly but then jammed on the pile of snow that had built up. After a few moments of effort the door flung fully open and the black haired Raven Vladikov III stepped out into the night. Trudging through the snow Raven snaked his way though the base until he reached the barracks. He was met again by a snow blocked door but it was not a challenge to Raven.  
  
The interior of the barracks was considerable warmer than the base outside but the decoration was hardly impressive. The Neo Russians could make any room drab and dingy, for them it was practically an art form. Not that this bothered Raven he was a fight, not an interior decorator.  
  
'Hey Raven!' called one of the off-duty troopers from the mess hall. The call got his attention and thus he wondered over to see what they wanted.  
  
'Is it true that "Mother Raven" is coming in tomorrow?' asked the trooper. This caught Raven slightly off guard.  
  
'Sure is a nice one eh?' voiced another. 'I wouldn't mind a piece of her arse. What about you Raven? Would you try?' The group of troopers burst into laughter.  
  
'eh..what?' replied Raven, getting a little angry.  
  
'Oh come, don't tell us you've never thought of It.' said the trooper. 'You're always with her. Go on admit it, you've had a little peek right?'  
  
'So noisy!' yelled Raven gabbing the man by the back of his head and ramming it into the table. 'Don't say such things about her!' He promptly let the trooper go and stormed off.  
  
'Touchy.' was the trooper's reply. 'There's something going on there.' They burst into laughter again.  
  
Captain Electra "Mother Raven" Trenchov sat with her hands clasped together. She wasn't entirely pleased that her ship, the [i]RNS Alexander Kerensky[/i] was being used as a mere passenger liner. The [i]Alexander Kerensky[/i] was the finest ever produced by the Neo Russian shipyards and should have been doing its job and not running errands.  
  
'Communications. Have you gained clearance for atmospheric re-entry yet?' she barked, barely moving her head.  
  
'Not yet Captain.' replied the crewman. 'Barrier Control is being dragging its feet.'  
  
'Do your best,' she replied and then almost as an after thought. 'If they cause too much trouble threaten to shoot down their control station.'  
  
'I do not think that would endear you well to the Gundam Fight Committee, Captain Trenchov.' said Nastasha Zabikov-Gulskii as she walked onto the bridge.  
  
'Major Zabikov I would have thought that you of all people would know that sometimes the implied use of force is the best way to do things.' replied Electra calmly.  
  
'Captain, I'm a civilian now, so it's just Mrs Zabikov-Gulskii.' said Nastasha. 'And to your point, you are correct but only to a degree. There is a terrible thing call diplomacy; it is something we all have to learn at some point in time. How long until we arrive at the base?'  
  
'If Barrier Control hurries up, we should be down in the hour.' replied Electra sharply.  
  
'Good.' said Nastasha, noting the harshness in the young captain's voice. 'I hope you don't mind us going and teaching your Gundam Fighter a few lessons. It would be terrible to see him defeated due to poor leaderships.'  
  
'Of course not.' replied Electra through gritted teeth. Nastasha gave herself a little smile. The young Electra was easily riled up, that would make her job easier.  
  
As Nastasha left the bridge she was blocked in the next corridor by a rather large man leaning against the wall. 'Enjoying yourself?'  
  
Nastasha smiled again as she surveyed her husband. Despite being a free man for nearly fifteen years he still didn't quite look right in civilian clothes. She'd tried to bring him up to the standards of your average Neo Russian gentleman but he still preferred rougher clothes. 'I'm only doing my job, how could you possibly say I enjoy being nasty.'  
  
Argo let that tiny smile creep onto his face, it required only the smallest of movement from his facial muscles but it managed to brighten up his entire face. Taking his hands out of his pockets he moved allowing her to pass. 'We're not actually meant to start until we reach the base.'  
  
'A little preliminary work never hurts.' she said playfully.  
  
'So you do enjoy it.' he interjected  
  
'That's not what I said.' she replied. 'Is the Bolt Gundam ready?'  
  
'As ever,' replied Argo. 'Raven Vladikov maybe a good fighter, but he still has a lot to learn.'  
  
'And that my dear is why we are here.'  
  
Roughly an hour and a half later the [i] Alexander Kerensky[/i] forced its way through a thick cloud bank and started its final approach for landing. The mighty battlecrusiers powerful thrusters sent jets of flame downwards melting snow and ice as the strong landing struts slowly telescoped down from its hull. As the struts made contact with the concrete they adjusted themselves to disperse the [i]Alexander Kerensky's[/i] weight evenly. When the mighty warship was secure a docking collar extended out from the base's space port and locked onto one of the hatches.  
  
Inside Raven Vladikov waited impatiently in the rather bland foyer. He was impatient for several reasons, one being he wanted to see Alexi Stukaniov again another was he wanted to know why the ship had been called back to the colony and lastly he wanted to see Electra again, not for any particular reason of course he just like having her around.  
  
Finally the hatch opened and Raven was surprised to see the hulking form of Argo Gulskii appear. The old Gundam Fighter was followed by Nastasha Zabikov. He instantly knew that something was troubling high command, they wouldn't send this pair unless it was something important. Raven gritted his teeth as Argo approached. He knew all about Argo, there were many back at the colony that'd rather see Argo in Raven's position again. Although the fighter had never actually won the Gundam Fight, he was still considered Neo Russia's greatest ever fighter. Raven was determined to prove them wrong and guarantee his place as Gundam Fighter forever.  
  
'Ah. Raven Vladikov III, it is a pleasure to meet you in person.' said Nastasha, 'I look forward to the review.'  
  
'What review?' demand Raven. His face contorted into concern, not sure how to deal wit the current situation.  
  
'Don't worry,' she replied. 'It is merely a review of current practices. It shouldn't take too long, however it will probably take High Command longer to go over the results and make a proper evaluation, for now farewell.' She and Argo continued down the corridor and out of sight.  
  
Raven was totally confused and so he just waited for Electra to show up and hopefully explain a few things for him. It didn't take long for a slightly miffed Electra to appear followed by the older and much bigger Alexi Stukaniov.  
  
'What's this all about?' asked Raven. 'Why are they here?'  
  
'High Command seems to think this would be a great time to hold a review.' said Alexi idly scratching his bread. 'Sounds like some dodgy crap going on if you ask me.'  
  
'No matter Alexi. We'll show them that they can't find any faults with us.' said Electra. 'Raven, have you preformed the Gundam Flankers maintenance for today?'  
  
'Not yet, I was just.' he started before getting cut off.  
  
'Well don't you think it would be a good idea to go and do it?' she ordered sharply. Raven looked a bit off put considering they'd only just met back up and she was already giving him a hard time. Electra noticed Alexi stifling a chuckle. 'You too Mr Stukaniov I don't want Mrs Zabikov-Gulskii to find any problems with how I run things.'  
  
'Yes Ma'am.' replied both the fighter and the technician.  
  
As the duo walked off Electra felt something rub up against her leg. She looked down to see Boris, Alexi's huskie partner. 'I wonder how Mrs Nastasha will react to you mutt?' she said to the dog before it rushed off after Alexi and Raven.  
  
Raven stepped out of the Gundam Flanker cockpit for the sixth time to see Argo Gulskii staring back at him. The silent fighter had been hanging around in the hanger for some time now, watching the Gundam Flanker maintenance. He picked up one of the circuit boards that lay one the platform, checked it over, and then went back into the cockpit to slot it in place. Once in place the panel above showed the green all clear sign. Wiping his hands on a rag Raven once again stepped out the cockpit; he activated the platforms lift and descended down to the hanger's floor. To his displeasure Argo was waiting for him.  
  
'You call yourself a Gundam Fighter.' said Argo quietly. 'You're pathetic. If it wasn't for you team you'd have been out of this fight long ago.'  
  
'What gives you the right to lecture me!' yelled Raven getting angry.  
  
'This does,' replied Argo raising his hand and making his Shuffle Delegation crest glow.  
  
'You're not so tough! I could take you,' retorted Raven defiantly. 'My Gundam Flanker would wipe the floor with that crappy Bolt Gundam.'  
  
'I'd like to see you try,' said Argo levelly. He kept his expression neutral waiting for Raven to do the rest.  
  
'You're on! I'll fight you and beat you!"' yelled Raven. He was surprised to see a grin creep onto Argo's face, and that was when he realised that he'd fallen right into the trap Argo had set.  
  
The two Gundams faced off across the frozen steppe. The hulking Bolt Gundam stood silently eyeing up its opponent. The Gundam Flanker on the other hand was more restless, despite its size it managed to maintain a look of speed and agility. Although Argo was no expert he was sure it had more than a passing resemblance to the ancient Russian Su-37 'Super Flanker' fighter aircraft.  
  
'GUNDAM FIGHT!' 'READY?' 'GO!'  
  
The two Gundam raced towards each other locking hands as they clashed. The Raven fought to gain the upper hand but Argo's brute strength won out and with a might roar Argo sent the Gundam Flanker crashing backwards.  
  
Setting the Flanker Talons into place Raven charged them and then lot lose a blast at the Bolt Gundam then in the same motion he charged in as well hoping the catch Argo off guard. However Argo wasn't fooled do easily, keeping his movements slight and short he evaded the Talon's blasts and was ready for the Gundam Flanker. As he approached Raven slashed out with the talons and again Argo dodged causing Raven to overstretch himself. Argo took full advantage of this and rammed a fist into the Gundam Flanker's stomach.  
  
As Raven doubled over with pain he was already thinking of his next attack. Letting the Gundam Flanker fall onto its hands he suddenly kicked out with his legs and smashed into the Bolt Gundam knocking it back. Flipping himself back up Raven let rip at the Bolt Gundam with a furious flurry of punches, finishing with one mighty slash with a fully charged Flanker Talon across its chest. As the Bolt Gundam steadied itself Raven backed off to catch a breath.  
  
In the bases command centre Electra, Alexi and Nastasha were attentively watching the match. Nastasha had a smug expression as she observed he husband playing with the Gundam Flanker.  
  
Electra was feeling several emotions at that time. The first was concern for Raven's safety and the other angry that he'd go and do a stupid thing like this. She made a mental note to scold him when he got back.  
  
'They seem evenly matched,' she said, 'Even though the Gundam Flanker is a superior machine the Bolt Gundam is keeping up.'  
  
'When will you learn Captain Trenchov, that it isn't the Gundam that matter,' said Nastasha curtly. 'It is the pilot. How else would you explain the Shuffle Delegation's defeat of the Devil Gundam?'  
  
'She's right.' said Alexi. 'Argo is keeping his movements simple and un- taxing, while Raven is leaping around like a maniac. He's wearing himself out.'  
  
'Exactly.' said Nastasha. 'Argo learnt long ago that if you can wear out your opponent, not matter how fast they are you'll win.'  
  
Raven brought forwards the Flanker Talons and readied himself for another charge. As he took the first step forward the Bolt Gundam turned sideways. As the Gundam Flanker picked up speed the giant metal ball mounted in the Bolt Gundam's shoulder burst out and slammed into the on coming Gundam Flanker. The ball was quicker tethered to the Bolt Gundam by the beam chain, completing the Bolt Gundam's primary weapon the Graviton Hammer.  
  
Argo quickly brought the hammer up to speed spinning it around his head. Whenever the Gundam Flanker would approach he'd let the ball fly and bash down the rookie Gundam. Finally Raven get tired of this little game and aimed to finish this battle in one swoop.  
  
'CRIMSON FURY!' yelled Raven as the Gundam Flanker flew forward with its talon ready. Argo grinned and let the Graviton Hammer zoom out in an arch. Raven dodged it thinking that the older fighter had ruined his chances of winning. However Raven was wrong. Suddenly he felt a jerk throwing the Gundam Flanker off balance and that was when he realised, the graviton hammer had looped around his legs and with a might tug Argo sent the Gundam smashing into the ground. A few seconds later Raven could feel the foot of the Bolt Gundam pushing down on his neck. He'd been beaten, so easily.  
  
At the Neo England RAF Staxon Wold base a small shuttle landed from the colony. On it was the young and emotionally restless Lisa Gill. She'd accepted Colonel Harrison's offer to join his staff. Lisa realised that hanging around Paul's old home wasn't a good idea and that maybe being with Elena Wilson might help, after all she must be grieving as well.  
  
Lisa stepped off the last step of the boarding ramp to see Colonel Harrison waiting with a jeep standing by. She got in and they idly chatted about the weather and the latest debate in the House of Commons. The trip to the command centre was short and although Lisa probably would have preferred to go and rest a bit Colonel Harrison convinced her to meet Elena straight away. They had met before, briefly at Paul's State Funeral and then again at the private family one. They didn't talk and it even seemed like some people were trying to keep them apart.  
  
In the command centre Lisa found a set and waited there. The room was familiar to her, it had the same design as the Portsmouth base, but she didn't want to relive those memories.  
  
'What is it Colonel, I'm very busy.' said Elena harshly as she entered the room.  
  
'Ah Elena, I wanted you to meet someone.' said Colonel Harrison motioning to Lisa. 'This is Lisa Gill, she worked with Paul..'  
  
'You bitch!' yelled Elena darting forward and slapping Lisa with enough force to knock her to the floor. 'You took him away from me you bitch! You god damned bitch! It's all your fault he's gone' Tears streaked down Elena's face as she went into slap Lisa again but then a pair of soldiers rushed up and restrained Elena and then dragged her away kicking and screaming.  
  
'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,' said Colonel Harrison dejectedly. 


End file.
